1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission chain for a cone pulley transmission comprising a plurality of intercoupled links each receiving two hinge pins which are situated transversely to the link plane and extend through link apertures, and whose end surfaces co-operate, as frictional surfaces, with the cone surfaces and whose longitudinal sides form surfaces for rolling contact, having a radius of curvature differing from that of the co-operating rolling-contact surface, an intermediate member being received between each hinge pin on the one hand, and the oppositely situated upright aperture sides of a plurality of adjacent links, on the other hand, the first longitudinal side of said intermediate member being coupled to the link aperture sides and the oppositely situated second longitudinal side forming the rolling-contact surface co-operating with the pin longitudinal side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transmission chain is described in Netherlands Patent Application 8102868. This transmission chain is provided with intermediate members the length of which is equal to the thickness of the packet of links and thus appreciably smaller than the length of the pins; intermediate member and links are locked together against movement with respect to the links by means of two locking clips on each link.
In practice these locking clips tend to fracture. The reason thereof must be because the surface of an intermediate member is never exactly perpendicular to the edges of the link against which they rest and, therefore, the pulling forces between an intermediate member and the links results in a force which acts in the longitudinal direction of the intermediate member and shifts this member until it lies against the locking clip; this force can be so great that eventually the locking clip is destroyed.